TDST 12: Aftermath I The Clit Show
by rangers21A
Summary: The first Aftermath show of Total Drama Sex Tour. See never-before-scene sex scenes between your favorite Total Drama characters, and vote for which scenes you get to see. Also, get a special look at what it's like in each of the hosts' harems, as well as see interviews with a few of their members. Plus, there's an extra-special vote at the end of this fic, so stick around!
1. Chapter 1

_**Live From Ontario**_

"Liiiiiive from Ontario, Canada, it's the Total Drama Aftermath Show!"

The audience cheered as the lights turned on the stage and the Aftermath hosts, Geoff and Bridgette, walked out. "What's up, guys?" Geoff said excitedly. "I'm Geoff!"

"And I'm Bridgette." Bridgette said to the cameras. "And this is the first ever Total Drama Sex Tour Aftermath Show!"

"We've got never before seen clips featuring your favorite Total Drama contestants getting it on both on and off the show!" Geoff went on.

"So, Geoff, does that mean this is a clip show?" Bridgette asked.

"No, Bridge'. It's a Clit Show!" The audience cheered even louder. "We've also got interviews with some of the girls who have already been eliminated and have joined the hosts' harems." Geoff went on.

"And don't forget the most important part of the show…" Bridgette said. "The Peanut Gallery!"

The audience cheered again for the Peanut Gallery, in which sat every Total Drama contestant both male and female that wasn't on TDST, except of course for Junior who was way too underage to be anywhere near a porn show.

Geoff and Bridgette took a seat on the couch on stage. "Today, we've got six of the girls who have been eliminated joining us today for interviews, as well as an exclusive look at what it's like inside each of the different hosts' harems." Geoff said.

"And, like we said before, we've also got exclusive, dirty, sexy clips featuring your favorite Total Drama contestants!"

"But that's not the best part, is it, Bridge'?"

"You bet it's not, Geoff. Because the audience gets to vote for what clips they get to see!"

The audience cheered even louder for that. "And there will be an extra-special vote after the show," Geoff said, "so be sure to stick around to find out what it is!"

"So, Geoff, what do you say we get this show started with our first clip vote?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure thing, Bridgette!" Geoff turned to the audience. "All right folks, here's what you do: we'll give you four options for clips you can get to see, one for each generation of Total Drama contestants. All you have to do is let us know which one you want to see by leaving a review on this fic."

"Fic? I thought this was a show."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Bridge'." Geoff said with a wink to the audience. "So, folks, here are your first options for what you get to see coming up next"

1\. From TDI, watch what went on inside Leshawna's special trailer before it got blown up

2\. From TDROTI, watch Brick and Jo have a special little "contest" with each other

3\. From TDPI, watch Sugar take Leonard's virginity

4\. From TDPRR, watch Emma and Noah's never-before-seen sex tape

"The choice is yours, folks!" Geoff said. "So, stay tuned!"

Voting for the first clip will end on Saturday the 1st


	2. Chapter 2

_**This Chapter Dedicated to the Memory of Carrie Fisher**_

"The viewers have voted!" Geoff announced. "And it looks like we're gonna be watching Emma and Noah getting nasty in the bedroom! It's sex tape time!"

The audience cheered, but Emma in the Peanut Gallery was a little hesitant. "Wait, wait, wait." She said desperately. "Are you sure you counted the votes right? I mean, surely the audience doesn't want to watch that. Wouldn't they rather see Brick and Jo? Or what about Leshawna's trailer? Huh? That would be good to see, right?"

"What's wrong, Emma?" Bridgette asked slyly. "Embarrassed to be seen on camera?"

Emma's face was bright red. "It's just that this tape is from a night we tried roleplaying, and it's kinda… Embarrassing."

"Well, now we definitely have to see it!" Geoff said excitedly. "So now, without further ado, we present Noah and Emma's sex tape!"

The clip began to play. It went a little like this...

…

Emma laid on a bed wearing golden lingerie reminiscent of Princess Leia's slave outfit from Return Of The Jedi. She had been waiting for this night for weeks and was already feeling hot and horny.

"Oh, where is my brave Han Solo to rescue me?" Emma said dramatically, pretending to be in distress.

"Right here, sweetheart." Noah entered the shot wearing a super hot Han Solo outfit. Emma was getting wet just looking at him.

"Wow, Noah! That's a great costume!"

"Owen, cameramen are supposed to be silent!" Noah said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry. Shutting up now." Owen said from behind the camera. Noah quickly got back into character.

"So, Princess," he said smoothly, "you said you were in need of rescuing?"

"Yes." Emma said seductively as she slipped out of her golden, metal bra, letting her incredibly perky breasts out for the camera to see. "From horniness~" Noah instantly got hard. Emma's breasts were amazing to look at. Emma saw Noah's erection and smirked. "Looks like you might need rescuing from the same thing." She purred, reaching into Noah's pants and taking out his cock. Emma licked her lips longingly, got down, and ran her tongue up the length of it.

"Ohhh." Noah moaned. "Better quit teasing me, Princess. Or do I have to get more forceful?"

Emma grinned. She was getting exactly what she wanted. "Forceful, huh? And just what does that mean?"

Noah grinned and put his hands on the back of Emma's head, forcing her to take his whole cock at once. Emma ran her tongue all over the length of it, savoring the taste of it.

"Wow, you guys are getting pretty hot!"

"Shut up, Owen!" Noah yelled. "And, for the love of God, take your hand out of your pants!"

"Sorry."

Emma bobbed her head up and down, deepthroating Noah's entire cock without gagging once. Noah groaned as he got close. "Emma, I'm gonna blow!" He exclaimed.

Emma immediately stopped sucking Noah off and pulled him on to the bed. "Whatever happened to staying in character, _Han_?" She said jokingly as she eased his cock into her pussy and started riding him, moaning loudly as she did.

Emma bucked her hips, riding Noah slowly at first so he wouldn't cum right away. She loved the feeling of him inside her warm, wet pussy. Noah pulled Emma down to play with her breasts. He started sucking on Emma's nipple, pinching the other one between his fingers. Emma moaned louder from the extreme pleasure. Her nipples were extra sensitive.

"Ohhhh, Fuck!" She moaned. "Noah, I'm gonna cum!"

Suddenly, Emma yelped as she felt someone enter her asshole. "Mind if I cut in?" Owen said, pumping hard into Emma's ass.

"Owen! What the hell are you doing?!" Noah yelled. "You're the camera guy!"

"Not anymore." Owen replied. "Now I'm Jabba the Hutt. Uh… Han ba wa chorp nee mesh, uh... Mila Kunis Mila Kunis. See? That's Star Wars-related."

"Owen, get out of here!"

"No! Don't go! Too good!" Emma moaned. "Harder! Fuck me harder!" Owen picked up the pace, causing Emma to moan more as she got closer and closer to climaxing. "Aaaah! Fuck! I'm gonna… Gonna… CUUUUM! AAAAAAAAH!"

"Emma- Er, I mean, Leia," Noah grunted, "I'm getting close!"

"Me too!" Owen groaned, already close to cumming from how tight Emma's ass was.

"Pull out!" Emma said. "Cover me in it!" Noah and Owen both pulled out and groaned loudly as they sprayed cum all over Emma's face and chest. Emma flopped back on the bed, panting hard. She sighed happily. "I love you so much." She said to Noah.

"I know." Noah said smoothly, still in character.

"Jabba knows too!" Owen said. "Beep worp baka cho."

Noah sighed, but Emma laughed as Owen got back behind the camera and switched it off.

…

The audience cheered as the clip ended. Emma's face was bright red and she was trying to cover it with her hands. Kitty was laughing her head off at how embarrassed her sister was. "So, Noah," Geoff said, "how did it feel to have your little Star Wars fantasy actually acted out?"

"Yeah, uh, funny thing about that, Geoff." Noah said with a grin. "That wasn't _my_ fantasy. That was _Emma's_ fantasy."

Kitty laughed even harder. "Oh, my God!" She said. "You must be so embarrassed! I can't believe they actually showed you having sex with your boyfriend on national television!"

"Well, don't laugh now, Kitty." Bridgette said with a sly grin. "Emma's not the only one we have a clip of."

Kitty immediately stopped laughing. "Wait… What do you mean by that?" She asked nervously.

"Stick around, folks! We've got plenty more hot, sexy action for you to see!" Geoff said to the camera, completely ignoring Kitty. "Coming up next, we've got interviews with some of the girls in Chef Hatchet's harem, plus even more super sexy clips right here on Total… Drama… **Aftermath!** "

Since the next chapter isn't a clip, there won't be a vote right now. Still, like Geoff said, stick around for more! Also, just so I can tell the difference between the votes, please leave some reviews in between this chapter and the next vote. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_**From Top To Bottom**_

"Welcome back, everyone!" Bridgette said excitedly. "It's time to get a look inside the harems of our favorite hosts!"

"You know, Bridge', speaking of harems, maybe we should revisit that discussion about-"

"Geoff, you are not starting your own harem!" Bridgette said exasperatedly.

"But you haven't even considered it!"

Bridgette sighed. "Anyway, before we check out the footage from inside the hosts' harems, let's talk to some of the harem members! Ladies and gentlemen, all the way from Chef Hatchet's harem, here's Izzy and Josee!"

The crowd cheered as Izzy and Josee walked onstage, and they got a few extra wolf-whistles from _how_ they walked onstage. Izzy was leading Josee, who was on all fours, on a leash. Josee was completely naked with a ball gag in her mouth, and Izzy was wearing a leather dominatrix corset with no pants and a set of nipple chains as well. "Damn!" Geoff exclaimed, already sporting a boner. "If that isn't one smoking hot entrance, I don't know what is!"

Izzy sat down on the guest and Josee stayed at Izzy's feet.. "Hey, guys!" She said excitedly. "What's up?"

"Izzy, why is Josee on a leash and wearing a ball gag?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, I'll let her explain that." Izzy said, removing the gag from Josee's mouth. Josee looked up at Izzy with an odd expression on her face. "Yes, you can speak." Izzy told her.

"Thank you, mistress." Josee said.

"Mistress?" Geoff asked.

"Yes." Josee said. "Izzy is my new mistress. I do everything she says, I let her fuck me any way she wants, and, if I'm good, she rewards me very generously."

"But, Josee, you were always such a dominant person." Bridgette said. "Why submit so easily to Izzy?"

"I'll explain that one." Izzy said. "So, right before we got kicked off the show, Josee was supposed to be my Bitch for three challenges. I didn't want to give up my prize just because I got eliminated, so Chef let me use Josee as my own personal sex slave while in his harem. Eventually, I guess she got so used to obeying me and being my sex slave that she's now totally submissive when it comes to me. Josee!" Izzy clapped her hands. "Get licking! Now!"

Josee knelt down in front of Izzy, who spread her legs so Josee could lick her pussy. Izzy moaned as Josee ate her out, putting her hands on the back of her Bitch's head. "Wow! You've really got her under your control there!" Geoff observed, still rock hard. Even Bridgette was getting a little wet watching Josee eat Izzy out. "So, what's it like being in one of the hosts' harems?"

"Ohhhh, yeah~" Izzy moaned as Josee started playing with her clit with her tongue. "Well, Chef's actually pretty good to us. He always makes sure we get as much pleasure as we give him, which is a pretty huge amount. Honestly, between him, Chris, and Blainley, Chef is probably the nicest, most easy-going host to be with despite the whole tough-guy image he's got going." Izzy then cried out as she came, soaking Josee's face with juice. "Did I say you could stop?" Izzy said angrily. Josee kept licking her mistress's pussy as Izzy moaned happily.

"Well, why don't we get a look at the daily happenings in Chef Hatchet's harem?" Geoff said, barely able to take his eyes off Izzy and Josee. Roll the clip!"

A TV monitor came down and started playing a clip from Chef's Hatchet's harem. It went something like this…

 **…**

"Yeah, that's real good girls."

It was around the middle of the day, the time of day when the other girls would be off doing a challenge, and Chef Hatchet was having some fun with his harem. Heather, Josee, and Sugar were all triple-teaming his cock with their tongues, and Izzy was digging through a chest with all kinds of different sex toys in it. She pulled out an extra-thick strap-on.

"Hey, Chef, mind if I play with this for a bit?" She asked.

"Go for it, girl." Chef replied.

Izzy put on the strap-on and pulled Josee over. "On your hands and knees, bitch!" Izzy commanded. Josee obeyed, getting down into doggy style as Izzy forced the strap-on deep in her ass. Josee cried out in both pain and pleasure as Izzy pumped into her hard and rough.

"Aaaah! Mistress! It's so good!" Josee moaned.

"Yeah, you love it when I take you rough, don't you?" Izzy said, pounding into Josee harder.

"Aaaah! Yes!" Josee moaned. Izzy gave her ass a nice hard smack, causing Josee to get even more riled up. "Punish me more, mistress! I've been so naughty!"

As Izzy kept fucking Josee, Chef groaned as he came, spraying Heather and Sugar with a huge load of spunk. "All right, girls, which one of you am I gonna fuck today?" Chef said, already hard again.

"You can fuck me, master." Heather said obediently.

"How do you want it?" Chef asked, grinning because he already knew the answer.

"How do you think?" Heather purred as she got up and lowered her ass on to Chef's cock. "Ohhhh, so good!" She moaned as she rode him hard and fast, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her ass.

"Sugar, why don't you help Heather out?" Chef suggested.

"I'm on it!" Sugar got down and started licking Heather's pussy, causing her to moan more.

"Aaaaah! Fuck, master! You're so good to me!" Heather groaned. Chef lifted her legs so she could take him deeper. He bucked his hips hard and hilted himself inside Heather's ass. Heather screamed from pleasure as she climaxed, soaking Sugar's face in juice. Sugar lapped up as much as she could and kept at it.

Izzy was still going to town on Josee. She was pounding her ass extra hard, and Josee was loving being her mistress's Bitch. "Aaah! Fuck me harder, mistress!" Josee moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

Izzy grabbed Josee by the ponytail and yanked her head back. "You don't get to cum until mistress says so!" She said forcefully.

"Aaah! Please, mistress! I'm so close!"

Izzy grinned. "Beg." She said. "Beg your mistress to let you cum."

"Please, mistress! Please let me cum!" Josee begged. "I need it so bad! I'll do anything if you just let me cum!"

Izzy's grin widened. " _Anything?_ " She said. "All right then. You can cum."

Josee moaned at the top of her lungs as she climaxed. She flopped on to the floor when she was done, panting hard. "Thank you mistress." Josee panted.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Izzy said, pulling out of Josee's ass and heading back over to the trunk of sex toys. "Now, let's talk about that 'I'll do anything' bit." She came out of the trunk with about a dozen dildos in her arms. "I wanna see just how much I can fit inside your tight little ass~"

Josee gulped, but was saved by Chef. "Line 'em up, girls!" He commanded. "Asses out! I wanna cover all four of your butts with cum!" Heather got off of Chef's cock and all four girls lined up in front of him as he sprayed a heaping load of cum all over all four of their asses. "Now, why don't the four of you help clean each other up?" Chef suggested.

The four girls formed a daisy chain, licking Chef's cum off of each other's asses. When they were all done, they all stood obediently in front of Chef, awaiting his next order. "All right," Chef said, "now that the four of you are all cleaned up, I believe there was some mention of seeing how much stuff can fit inside Josee's ass~"

…

Unfortunately, the clip ended there. "Aw, maaan!" Geoff whined. "I really wanted to see that next part!"

"So, how much did you all manage to fit in Josee's ass?" Bridgette asked.

"Two strap-ons and Chef's cock." Izzy answered proudly. "The bitch loved it!"

Geoff and Bridgette laughed a little at that. Geoff turned to the audience. "Well, folks, it's that time again! Time for you to vote for which clip you'd like to see coming up next! Just like last time, vote for which clip you'd like to see by leaving a review on this fic!"

"Geoff, you keep saying 'fic' instead of show." Bridgette said. "Why is that?"

"Oh, no reason, babe." Geoff said with a knowing wink to the audience. "So, folks, which clip would you like to see next?"

1\. From TDI, watch Katie and Sadie going at it when they are suddenly joined by another contestant who gets no respect

2\. From TDROTI, watch Mike/Vito and Anne Maria getting down and dirty in a cemetery during the episode "Finders Creepers"

3\. From TDPI, see Jasmine "reward" Topher for helping her escape the underground challenge

4\. From TDPRR, see Kelly and Dwayne as they join the Mile High Club

"The choice is yours, folks!" Geoff said. "So, stay tuned!"

Voting for the second clip will end on Saturday the 22nd


	4. Chapter 4

_**BFFFLWB**_

"All right, folks!" Geoff said excitedly. "The votes have been tallied and it looks like we'll be seeing Katie and Sadie going at it with a third mystery guest!"

Katie and Sadie both squealed happily. "I was hoping they would pick us!" Sadie said.

"Yeah! Now everyone can see how totally hot we are together!" Katie added.

"So, girls, who is this third person who wound up joining you?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see." Sadie said, though everyone could see Eva clearly blushing embarrassedly.

"All right! Roll the clip!" Everyone turned their attention to the TV screen above Geoff and Bridgette to watch the clip. It went a little something like this…

 **…**

It was day one of Total Drama Island, and everyone at Camp Wawanakwa was going to bed after their first challenge of the competition. However, three girls were wide awake this night. Two of them were just about to take a shower in the communal washrooms, and the third was trying to masturbate under her covers without anyone figuring out what she was doing.

"Unnngh! Come on..." Eva said desperately as she fingered herself under her blanket, trying desperately to cum.

"Eva?" Eva immediately stopped when she realized that Bridgette was still awake. "What are you doing?" She asked groggily.

"Uh… Nothing!" Eva said, quickly slipping her pants back on under the covers. "I just, uh… Have to go to the bathroom!" Eva quickly got out of bed and started heading for the communal washrooms. Bridgette simply shrugged and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the communal washrooms already, were Katie and Sadie, both stripping down to have a shower. "Man, wasn't today's challenge so fun?" Sadie asked happily as she slipped out of her shorts.

"Totally!" Katie replied, taking off her top. "And how awesome are the other campers?"

"So awesome!" Sadie said as she slipped out of her lacy, pink panties. "That Justin guy is so totally hot!"

"Oh, I know!" Katie said as she fumbled with her bra clasp, trying to take it off. "And that Trent guy? Total hottie!" Katie kept fumbling with her bra, but couldn't get it off. "Hey, do you think you could help me with this?" She asked.

"Oh, sure." Sadie came over and started helping Katie with her bra "You know, this is a really cute bra." Sadie said, getting a little wet downstairs as she helped Katie. There was a small pause in their conversation. "And your panties are really hot too." Sadie said, getting even wetter as she looked Katie up and down.

Katie giggled. "Thanks, Sadie! You're so sweet!"

Sadie finally managed to undo Katie's bra. Katie slipped it off and pulled her panties down too. Sadie had to physically resist the urge to start masturbating right then and there. "Well, uh… I'm gonna go get in the shower." Sadie said awkwardly. She stepped into the shower stall and turned on the water. She stood there for a while washing up before she finally gave into temptation and started rubbing her clit, thinking about Katie's amazingly hot body in her head. "Aaah! Oh, Katie~" Sadie moaned quietly. Suddenly, the shower stall flew open. "AAAAH! Katie!" Sadie screamed when she saw her best friend standing there. "I was just, um…"

Katie giggled. "You don't have to pretend, sweetie." She said, stepping into the shower stall with Sadie. She gently cupped Sadie's cheek with her hand, then let it slowly travel down her neck to her breasts. "You know, it's been a while since we've… You know." Katie said with a smile.

Sadie immediately perked up. "You mean you wanna do it again? I thought that was a one time thing!" She said excitedly.

Katie giggled. "Sadie, it was never a one time thing." Sadie gasped as Katie's hand found her dripping wet pussy. "I could never resist going down on your sweet, sexy body one more time~"

"Oh, Katie!" The two friends embraced each other and kissed passionately, their tongues dancing inside their mouths. Katie reached down and started fingering Sadie's pussy, causing Sadie to moan softly in pleasure. "Oh, fuck!" She moaned. "That feels amazing!"

Katie trailed a series of kisses down Sadie's body, pausing at one point to suck on her nipples, only causing Sadie to get even hotter. Katie kept going down Sadie's body until she finally reached her pussy. She started teasingly playing with Sadie's clit with her tongue. Sadie moaned and groaned from pleasure as she did. "Aaaah! Katie!" She cried out. Katie stopped teasing her and dived right in, licking Sadie's pussy and probing her tongue as deep inside it as she could. Sadie's knees gave out and she fell to the floor, screaming from pleasure as Katie ate her out. "Aaaah! Fuck!" She moaned. "I'm gonna cum! AAAAAAAAH!" Sadie soaked Katie's face in delicious juice, and Katie lapped up as much as she could. "That was… So good…" Sadie panted.

Katie giggled. She loved how out of breath Sadie always got right after cumming. "My turn now." She purred, mounting Sadie's face so she could be licked too. Sadie got right to work, licking Katie's pussy like there was no tomorrow. Katie moaned and moved her hips so Sadie could push her tongue deeper inside her. "Aaaah! Sadie!" Katie cried out. "Eep!" SAdie had just inserted one of her fingers in Katie's ass.

"Sorry. Should I stop?" Sadie said, already knowing the answer.

"Fuck, no!" Katie said. "Keep going!" Sadie grinned and got back to licking her friend's delicious cunt and playing with her ass with her fingers. Sadie knew Katie loved anal play, and she was using that information to her full advantage. "Aaaaah! Fuck! Sadie, keep going!" Katie moaned. "I'm so close!" Sadie kept licking her friend's cunt, and managed to find an extra sensitive spot with her tongue. "Oh, right there! Right there!" Katie moaned. "Aaaah! I'm gonna-"

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

"Aah! Eva!" Sadie exclaimed, sitting up and throwing Katie off of her face.

Katie sat up disgruntledly, annoyed that she didn't get to finish. "What the hell, Eva?" Katie said. "Don't you know the meaning of the word privacy? What are you even doing here?"

"I, uh… I just came to… Use the bathroom and… I, uh…" Katie stopped glaring at Eva and noticed something. Eva was totally soaking wet down there. Katie smiled.

"You know, Eva, there's room for one more in here." She purred.

"W-what?" Eva said.

"Yeah!" Sadie said. "No need to be nervous. Come on! Join us!"

"The more the merrier!" Katie added.

"I, uh… I don't know." Eva stammered. "Besides, I'm not even into girls!"

"Really? 'Cause the stain on the front of your pants says otherwise." Katie said.

Eva blushed. She had never really been interested in having sex with a girl before, let alone two girls at once. But, after watching Katie and Sadie going at it, plus with how horny Eva felt at the moment… Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. "Screw it! Move over!" Eva said, taking off her clothes and joining Katie and Sadie.

"That's the spirit, Eva!" Katie said. "Now, tell me, how do you like this~?" Katie started gently sucking on Eva's right nipple, gently pinching the other one between her fingers.

"That feels- Aaaah! Pretty good." Eva moaned softly.

"And what about this?" Sadie got down and started slowly licking Eva's incredibly wet pussy. Eva moaned even more from that.

"Aaaah! That feels amazing!" She groaned. Eva kept moaning loudly as Katie and Sadie kept pleasuring her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before! Katie and Sadie had just introduced her to a whole new world of sexual pleasure. "Aaah! Fuck! I'm cumming!" Eva cried out.

Sadie came up from licking Eva's pussy, her lips dripping in juice. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It was incredible!" Eva panted.

"Then you're gonna love this!" Katie said, locking legs with Eva and scissoring with her.

"Ohhh! Oh, fuck!" Eva moaned as she grinded her pussy against Katie's. "It's so good!"

"Aaa! Yeah!" Katie moaned. "Go faster! I need to cum so bad!"

Meanwhile, Sadie was sitting in the corner of the shower stall watching the two of them go at it. She found her hand travelling down to her pussy and quickly started masturbating as she watched Katie and Eva.

Eva screamed from pleasure as she came again. "AAAAAAAH! FUCK!" She cried out. "More! I need more!"

Katie bucked her hips to rub her cunt against Eva's more, moaning loudly as she did. "Aaaah! Finally!" She groaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Aaaah! Me too!" Sadie moaned, still fingering herself.

Katie and Sadie both moaned at the top of their lungs as they came simultaneously. When they were done, all three girls laid together in the shower stall, the water from the shower cooling down their hot bodies after that bout of lovemaking. "That was incredible!" Katie panted.

"It sure was." Eva said, still in awe of how amazing her first experience with women was.

"You know," Sadie said, a seductive grin on her face, "the other campers won't be awake for another couple of hours~"

Eva and Katie grinned too, and soon the three girls resumed having sex with each other, planning to fuck all night long.

 **…**

The crowd cheered as the clip ended. Geoff was still rock hard after watching that, and there was a distinctive stain forming on the front of Bridgette's pants. "Whew. That was hot!" Bridgette exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand.

"So, Katie, Sadie, I take it that wasn't your first time going at it with each other?" Geoff said.

"Nope." Sadie replied. "We're not just BFFFL's. We're BFFFLWB's."

Geoff and Bridgette both stared blankly at her. "Best Female Friends For Life With Benefits." Katie explained.

"And, Eva, was that really your first time doing it with another girl?" Bridgette asked.

"Yep." Eva said. "And it definitely wasn't my last time either. The minute Katie got eliminated, we were at it again."

"Doing it with Eva was pretty much the only thing that held me together during my time without Sadie." Katie said. "And, when Sadie actually did show up, things only got better from there."

The crowd cheered again after hearing that. Geoff turned to the camera. "All right folks, coming up next we'll be getting another look into one of the hosts' harems! So, stick around to see more on Total… Drama… Aftermath!"

Once again, since there's no clip coming up next, there will be no vote this chapter. Keep reading though to see more hot and sexy action, as well as what the super special vote at the end will be for! Also, please leave a review if you can on this chapter as well so that I can distinguish between the votes from last chapter and the ones for the next one. Stick around!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blainley-patra**_

"Welcome back to the show!" Bridgette said as the audience cheered. "We're getting ready to welcome out our next two guests!"

"All the way from Blainley's harem," Geoff said, "the CIT who loves putting the P in her V and the gloomy goth who found her smile this season! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Courtney and Crimson!"

The audience cheered as Courtney and Crimson came on stage, which for one of them is meant to be taken literally. The minute Crimson stepped on stage, she collapsed and moaned as she climaxed, even though nobody seemed to be touching her. "Damn, Crimson!" Geoff exclaimed. "What happened there?"

Crimson walked up and pulled down her skirt, revealing a butt plug in her ass vibrating at full speed. "It's a gift from Zoey." She explained with a blush.

"Wow! Some girlfriend!" Bridgette said happily. "So, how is your relationship with Zoey going?"

Crimson smiled and sighed happily. "Really good. Amazing, actually. She visits me all the time in Blainley's harem. We sometimes go on dates on the plane when Blainley lets me. Little things like eating cookies together in first class, or having a movie night with some of the other girls. I mean, they never let me pick the movie, but it's still fun." Crimson then added under her breath. "Why does nobody appreciate a good hardcore slasher flick?"

"And, Courtney, if you had to describe being in Blainley's harem in one word, how would you do it?" Geoff asked.

"Honestly, I guess the word 'dramatic' would be the best." Courtney replied.

"Well, you can't have Total Drama without actual drama!" Bridgette joked.

"No, I just mean that Blainley's really… Theatrical when it comes to having sex." Courtney went on to explain. "She's really into roleplaying for some reason and is always making us act out these really weird, boring scenarios with her."

"Whoop! Hold that thought, Courtney." Geoff listened to something being said into his earpiece. "Blainley would like to let you know that she is watching the live broadcast of the show, that she does not like you using the word 'boring' to describe fucking her, and that she is getting her whip ready for you in advance."

Courtney suddenly turned very pale. "Aw, man…" She groaned.

"Courtney's basically Blainley's whipping girl in the harem." Crimson explained.

"Oh, yes! I can't wait to see that!" Duncan said from the Peanut Gallery. Courtney just stared daggers at him.

"You won't be disappointed, Duncan." Geoff said. He turned to the audience. "And neither will you folks! Let's take a look at the daily lives of the girls in Blainley's harem!"

Geoff rolled the clip. It went a little something like this…

 **…**

"Bow to your pharaoh, servants!"

Courtney, Crimson, and Taylor all bowed before their mistress, Blainley, who was wearing a see-through silk robe, a golden skirt, and a pharaoh's headdress. "Now, which of my servants shall have the honor of pleasuring their queen?" Blainley said, looking among the three girls.

Suddenly, Zoey entered the room. "Oop! Sorry." She said. "Am I interrupting?"

Crimson immediately perked up. "My queen, may I please be excused to make love to my girlfriend?"

Blainley waved her hand dismissively. "Very well, servant. But make it quick, as your queen is in need of much pleasure today."

Crimson grabbed Zoey and raced to the edge of the room. "What's going on?" Zoey asked her quietly.

"Blainley's going for a whole Egyptian Cleopatra thing today." Crimson explained, rolling her eyes. "Just go along with it if she says anything to you." Crimson reached into a nearby trunk and pulled out a strap-on. "So, whose turn is it today?" She asked with a grin on her face.

Zoey smiled as well. "Yours, I think." She said, taking the strap-on and putting it on. Of course, today was actually Zoey's turn to be fucked, but she just loved making Crimson feel good. "Where do you want it?"

Crimson turned around and spread her butt cheeks. "Where do you think~?" She purred. Zoey grinned and forced the strap-on deep in Crimson's ass. Crimson moaned, cumming just from the entry, as Zoey started pounding away at her ass, taking her nice and rough just how she liked it.

Meanwhile, Blainley was still deciding which of her slaves would get to fuck her. Suddenly, she grinned. "The great Blainley-patra wishes to utterly destroy the pussy of this slave here!" She said, pointing at Courtney.

"M-me?" Courtney whimpered. "Why me?"

"I simply love tormenting you." Blainley said with a smile. She reached into the trunk beside her bed and pulled out a blindfold and some handcuffs. She cuffed Courtney to the bed so that she was laying on the floor, then blindfolded her and started rifling through the trunk for the perfect object to fuck Courtney with. "You, slave!" Blainley said, pointing at Taylor. "The queen wishes to sit on your face while she torments the other bitch."

"Yes, my queen!" Taylor said. She laid down on the ground and let Blainley sit on top of her face. Taylor immediately started licking her mistress's pussy.

"Ohhhh, yeah~" Blainley moaned. She grabbed a fairly large metal dildo out of the trunk and faced Courtney.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going to happen to me?" Courtney asked, struggling against the handcuffs.

"Oh, don't worry." Blainley purred. "You're gonna love it!" Blainley then shoved the metal dildo in Courtney's pussy. Courtney cried out from both pleasure and discomfort.

"Aaah! Cold! So cold!" She groaned.

"Relax. You'll get used to it." Blainley said, a wicked grin spreading across her face as she pumped the dildo in and out of Courtney's cunt. Taylor moved her tongue faster inside Blainley's pussy, causing Blainley to moan like crazy. "Aaah! Keep going, slave!" She groaned. "I'm so close!"

Taylor reached up and stuck one of her fingers in Blainley's asshole, causing Blainley to scream from pleasure as she climaxed. Meanwhile, Zoey was still pounding away at Crimson's ass. "Aah! Let's switch it up real fast." Crimson grunted.

"You sure?"

"Don't worry. You've made me cum, like, five times already."

Zoey pulled out of Crimson and Crimson tackled her, licking every inch of her body. "Ohhh, Crimson!" Zoey moaned as Crimson started sucking on her nipples. "It feels so good!" Crimson reached down and started rubbing Zoey's clit too, causing Zoey to moan even more from the pleasure. "Aaaah! I'm gonna cum!" She cried out. Zoey let out one long, loud moan as she climaxed, soaking Crimson's fingers in juice. Crimson licked her fingers clean and smiled.

"Tasty." She commented.

"Oh, girls!" Blainley called from the other side of the room. "Come over here and assist us! We're going to see just how much fucking this slave can take!"

Blainley had Courtney switch positions so that she was facing away from the others with her ass in the air. She was starting to sweat from nervousness. "Blainley, do I really have to-" Courntey stopped mid-sentence and screamed from both pain and pleasure as she felt not one, not two, not five, but four strap-ons enter her all at once. Two were in her pussy, and the other two were in her ass. "AAAAAAH! OH, FUCK!" She cried out as Blainley, Taylor, Crimson, and Zoey all fucked her as hard as they could.

"And that's not even the best part." Blainley purred, pressing a button on the base of her dildo's shaft, causing it to start vibrating. The other girls did the same, and soon Courntey was going crazy, screaming and moaning at the top of her lungs, having orgasm after orgasm as four vibrating strap-ons pounded away at her holes at once.

Eventually, Blainley let Courtney have a break. Mostly because Courtney was barely conscious any more after having that many consecutive orgasms. Courtney laid on the floor, panting hard, the floor beneath her completely soaked in juice. Blainley went over and uncuffed her and took off her blindfold. "And how did my favorite little bitch enjoy that?" Blainley purred.

Courtney barely managed to get the words out. "So… Good…" She panted before fainting into unconsciousness.

"Oh, naughty naughty." Blainley tutted. "Falling asleep while pleasuring your pharaoh? We will have to punish you when you wake up. But, for now, I suppose I shall have to have fun with my other slaves." She turned to the others. "Are you all ready to return to fucking?"

"Yes, my queen!" They all said. And so they continued the fuckfest as the clip came to a close.

…

The audience cheered as the clip ended. Duncan had fallen off his seat from laughing so much at how Blainley had treated Courtney. Courtney's face was bright red and she was still glaring at him.

"Well, that certainly was quite a show!" Bridgette said. The stain on the front of her pants was growing ever bigger as the sex appeal of the clips they were showing increased over time. "But now it's time to move on to our final never-before-seen clip vote!"

"Just like last time, folks, vote for the clip you'd like to see by leaving a review on this fic!" Geoff said.

"Okay, Geoff, for the last time, you keep saying 'fic.' What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, babe." Geoff said with one more knowing wink to the audience. "So, folks, get ready to vote for which clip you'd like to see next!"

1\. From TDI, see Courtney get gangbanged by the Killer Bass in an attempt to win their votes

2\. From TDROTI, watch what happened when Zoey decided to go for a swim in the territory of a mutant octopus

3\. From TDPI, see how Amy and Samey got Rodney to quit stalking them after the show ended

4\. From TDPRR, watch Kitty teach her good friend, Carrie, about sex for her first time with Devin

"The choice is yours, folks!" Geoff said. "So stay tuned!"

Voting will end Wednesday the 2nd


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Team That Fucks Together Votes Together**_

"We're back and the people have spoken!" Geoff announced to the cheering crowd. "And it looks like the clip we're going to be seeing is… Courtney getting gangbanged by her team in season one!"

The audience cheered and Kitty breathed a sigh of relief in the Peanut Gallery. "Phew!" She said happily. "I am just so glad we're not watching the clip of me. I mean, can you imagine how embarrassing it would be to have a video of you having sex shown on international…" Kitty trailed off when she noticed her sister glaring at her. "Ooh… Right. Sorry."

"So, Courtney, why did you decide to fuck your entire team that night at Camp Wawanakwa?" Geoff asked.

"You should know, Geoff." Courtney replied. "You were there!"

"Whoa, wait, what?" Bridgette said a tad angrily.

"Um… So, hey, how about we watch that clip of Kitty instead?" Geoff suggested nervously. "That one should be fun, and much less painful, to watch right? Heh heh heh."

"Relax, Bridgette. It was way before you two started dating." Courtney reassured her. "It was actually right after Chef's army boot camp challenge. I needed a way to secure my team's votes, so I decided to let them all fuck me in exchange for them voting for Harold."

"Oh, please, princess." Duncan said with a shit-eating grin on his face. "We were all gonna vote for Harold anyway. You just wanted to act a little slutty." Courtney responded by throwing her shoe at Duncan's head.

"All right, time to quit talking and start watching!" Geoff said. "Let's roll that clip!"

The clip began to play on the TV monitor above the stage. It went a little something like this…

…

Duncan, Geoff, and DJ all sat by the campfire pit, waiting for Courtney to arrive. "So, you guys remember the plan, right?" Duncan asked them.

"Totally." DJ replied.

"Yeah." Geoff said.

"Hey, guys!" Courtney had just appeared and was walking towards them.

"Get ready to get majorly laid, boys." Duncan said quietly to the others. "Hey, babe! Why'd you call us all down here?"

"Well, I really need you guys' help." Courtney explained. "See, I heard a rumor that you all were going to vote for me to be eliminated tonight, and I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to get you all to vote for someone else."

The boys all smiled. The rumor Courtney had heard was one that Duncan had started purposely to get her in this position. "I don't know, Courtney." Geoff lied. "With you and Duncan getting together tonight and all, we figured we had to vote for either you or him or you two would just pick the rest of us off one by one. And we like Duncan a lot more than you, so… Yeah."

"Oh, come on, guys." Duncan said, faking sympathy for Courtney as he stood up and put his arm around her. "Isn't there any way you could vote for somebody else?"

"Well…" DJ said thoughtfully. "I guess there is _one_ way. But I know Courtney would never go for it."

"No, yes I will! I'll do it! Anything you want, I'll do it!" Courtney said desperately.

The three boys all grinned. "Well, you see, Courtney," Geoff said, "we've been on this island a couple of weeks now, and it's been a pretty long time since we've all gotten laid, so…"

"Oh." Courtney saw where this was going. "So, let me get this straight: the only way I can get you all to vote for somebody else is for me to bang all of you." The three boys nodded. Courtney sighed. "Fine. Anything to stay in this stupid game." Courtney took off her top and threw it to the side. "Plus, it's kinda been a while for me too." She said with a smile and she took off her pants too.

The four campers all stripped down, and the three boys all surrounded Courtney, their cocks already hard. Courtney took a look at what she was dealing with. "Mmm. Not bad." She purred. "They all look so tasty~" And with that, she wrapped her lips around Duncan's cock and began deepthroating him.

"Aw, yeah! Here we go!" Duncan cheered as Courtney sucked him off and started giving Geoff and DJ handjobs.

Courtney sucked Duncan's dick like a professional pornstar, deepthroating him down to the hilt without gagging once. She then switched to sucking on DJ's cock, rolling her tongue all over the length of it and sucking hard. Finally, she started giving Geoff a titjob, rubbing his cock between her breasts and licking the head playfully with her tongue. Once all three of them were nice and lubed up, Courtney let the real fun begin. "All right, boys." She purred. "Pick a hole and get fucking!"

Duncan got underneath Courtney and shoved his cock deep in her pussy, causing Courtney to moan loudly. Geoff went around and stuck his cock in her ass, causing her to moan even louder. DJ went ahead and shoved his cock back in Courtney's mouth for her to keep sucking on, and then the fun really began. Courtney bucked her hips to take Duncan and Geoff's cocks deeper, moaning with DJ's cock in her mouth as she did. Geoff reached around her to squeeze her breasts tenderly and pinch and tug on her nipples. Courtney was loving every minute of this. Hard to admit as it was, she loved being her team's little slut.

"Hey, guys, why don't we take this party up a notch?" Duncan suggested.

"Aw, hell yeah!" DJ said, taking his cock out of Courtney's mouth and moving behind her.

"Wait! What do you- OHHHHHHH, FUCK!" Courtney moaned as DJ shoved his cock deep in her ass with Geoff. "Fuck, it feels so good!" She cried out. Geoff and DJ kept pounding away at Courtney's ass as Duncan thrusted up hard into her pussy. Courtney kept moaning and groaning, loving every bit of it. "Aaaah! Fuck, guys! I'm gonna cum!" Courtney screamed as she climaxed, waking up half the camp and alerting one figure to her presence by the campfire pit. Two eyes peeked out from behind the bushes to see Courtney being fucked by her team.

"Aaaah!" Courtney moaned. "Keep going! I need to cum again!" Geoff and DJ picked up the pace thrusting into Courtney's ass, and Duncan got rougher pumping into her pussy. Duncan pulled Courtney down towards him so he could suck on her nipples and play with her breasts, which only got Courtney more riled up. It only took another couple of seconds before she cried out again from pleasure, cumming a second time.

"Unngh! Hey, I'm getting pretty close." Duncan grunted. "What about you guys?"

"Me too!" DJ groaned.

"Yeah, me too!" Geoff added.

"What do you want us to do, Courtney?" Duncan asked.

"Cover me in it!" Courtney begged. "Pull out and cover me in cum!" The three guys all obliged, pulling out of Courtney's holes and circling her. They all started rubbing their cocks vigorously as Courtney opened her mouth, ready to catch as much spunk in it as she could. The three guys all groaned as they unloaded all over Courtney, covering her in their cum. When they were done, Courtney licked her lips and smeared what was left all over her chest. "Fuck, that was so good~" She purred when they were done.

"Hell yeah it was!" Duncan said. "All right, all right. You've earned our votes. Who are we gonna vote for tonight?"

Courtney thought for a moment before deciding. "Harold. Definitely Harold. I'm so sick of that nerdy little creep."

"Ditto to that." Duncan said.

"He's got my vote." DJ agreed.

"Same here." Geoff added.

Suddenly, they all heard a rustling in the nearby bushes as the figure that was watching them sneaked back out towards the cabins. "What was that?" Courtney asked.

"Eh. Probably just a raccoon or something." Duncan said. "Come on. We have a nerd to vote off."

The four of them all went to the outhouse confessional to cast their votes, but someone was planning against them all.

[Harold: So, the rest of my team's banging Courtney, huh? And they didn't even think to invite me? Well, those jerks have screwed with me for the last time! Let's see how you like it when someone messes with your love life]

…

The crowd cheered as the clip ended. Courtney stood up angrily. "Wait… That was why you switched the votes that night?!" She exclaimed. "Because you didn't get a chance to do me with the other guys?!"

"Yeah." Harold said. "I don't take too kindly to being left out of things. Oof!" Courtney had just thrown her other shoe at Harold.

"Well, I have a few questions about that clip." Bridgette said. "Geoff, was Courtney better than me?"

Geoff started sweating. "Uh, babe, come on." He said nervously under Bridgette's intense glare. "How can I answer that? I mean, do you really want to know whether another girl is really better than-"

"Answer the question." Bridgette growled.

"It was actually about the same." Geoff said quietly, not thinking when he answered that question. Bridgette screamed in rage and tackled him. "Oof! Ow! Aah! We'll be right back with- Oof! Hey! More interviews with the members of the hosts' harems!" Geoff said in between his screams of pain as Bridgette pounded him to a pulp. "Ouch! Aah! Stick around!"

Since there's no more never-before-seen clips to show you, there will be no vote this chapter. There's only two more chapters left to go before the big secret vote you guys will be participating in, so be sure to stick around to find out what it's for!


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Stalker And The Exhausted_**

"And we're back!" Geoff said to the camera as one of the interns finished bandaging him up from Bridgette's beatdown. "Babe, I'm sorry I banged another chick." He said to the still-seething Bridgette. "But it was way before we even got together. Plus, if it makes you feel any better, I was totally thinking of you the whole time."

Bridgette turned to face Geoff and smiled. "Really?" She said, sounding touched. "Oh, Geoffy-Bear!" She lunged on top of him and the two of them got into one of their classic makeout sessions.

After a few minutes of Geoff and Bridgette making out, Owen chose to step in. "So, uh, I guess I'll introduce the next guest and let these two lovebirds continue their smoochfest. Heh heh. Oh, wow!" Bridgette had just pulled Geoff's cock out of his pants and was deepthroating it like a pro. "Okay, uh, straight from Chris's harem, here's Ellody and-"

"COOOOODYYYYYYY!" In the Peanut Gallery, Cody was suddenly tackled by a blur of purple hair and tan skin. "Hi there, snugglebunny!" Sierra said, hugging Cody close.

"Ack! Sierra? What are you doing here?" Cody asked, struggling to breathe from the vice grip of a hug Sierra had locked him in.

"I'm one of the guests, silly." She said. "I joined Chris's harem so I could be close to my Ellody-kins, but I came here to the Aftermath to see you and show you all the hot, dirty stuff I've learned!" Sierra started unzipping Cody's pants, but Owen interrupted her.

"Uh, Sierra," Owen said, "before you start fucking Cody's brains out, would you mind answering a couple questions first?"

"Oh. Sure!" She said, getting up and sitting next to Ellody on the couch.

"So, girls, what's it like being in Chris's harem together?" Owen asked them.

Ellody opened her mouth to speak, but Sierra spoke up first. "Oh, it's great, Owen!" She exclaimed. "Chris mainly focuses on Lindsay. He's kinda got a thing for her. So, her lets me and Ellody-kins do our own thing most of the time. It's soooo great!"

"Yeah. So great." Ellody said, sounding more tired than sincere, but Sierra didn't notice.

"Sometimes Chris does want a turn with one of us, but that's fine too." Sierra went on. "I only let him fuck me in the ass, though. I want the first boy in my pussy to be my little Cody-Wody."

Owen looked over at Ellody and noticed how tired she looked. "Uh, hey, Sierra, why don't you go show Cody what all you've learned from Chris right now?" He suggested.

"Oh, that;'s a great idea!" Sierra exclaimed. "Come here, Cody-kins!"

"No! Stay back!" Cody immediately started running, but Sierra chased after him. Owen turned to question Ellody now.

"So, Ellody, what's it really like being in Chris's harem with Sierra?"

"Oh, God, she's a nightmare!" Ellody complained. "I can barely sleep because she's always wanting to have sex! Don't get me wrong, sex with Sierra is amazing! But to have to do it practically 24/7? It's exhausting!"

"Yeesh." Owen said. "Well, why don't we get a look at what it's really like in Chris's harem? Bridgette? Geoff?"

Geoff groaned as he came in Bridgette's mouth. Bridgette swallowed the whole load and turned to face Owen. "What's that, Owen?" She asked. "Oh, yeah! The clip! Now, unfortunately, Chris's latest sex slave, Ella, is not in this clip, as she was only just added to his harem right before the Aftermath. But rest assured. We'll have plenty of footage of her during our next Aftermath special for all you Ella fans out there! Let's roll the clip!"

The clip began to play on the TV monitor. It went a little something like this…

 **…**

Chris was just coming back from hosting another challenge, and he was totally beat. Though, not beat enough to not enjoy a little time with his harem. He walked into the room to find a familiar scene: Sierra was going down on Ellody hard, Ellody was moaning like crazy as Sierra ate her out, and Lindsay was patiently waiting for their master to return.

"Yay! Master's back!" She cheered, running over and kissing Chris passionately.

"Hey, ladies." Chris said as he stripped down. "Sierra, you keep going with Ellody. I want to spend a little time with my favorite girl~"

Lindsay went over to the bed and laid down and spread her legs. "Fuck me, master!" She pleaded. "Make me feel good!" Chris came over and eased his cock inside Lindsay's tight, warm pussy. "Ohhhhh, yes!" Lindsay moaned as Chris started thrusting into her. "Harder, master! I need to cum so badly!"

Meanwhile, Ellody was screaming from pleasure as she came again. "Sierra…" She panted. "Can you… Take a break from eating me out?"

"Of course, Ellody-kins!" Sierra said. Ellody breathed a sigh of relief. "Because I wanna scissor with you now instead!" Sierra lifted Ellody's leg and started grinding her own pussy against hers. Both girls moaned loudly as they tribbed with each other. "Oh, Ellody-kins!" Sierra cried out. "Aaah! I love feeling your pussy against mine!" Ellody was too tired to form a coherent sentence. She just moaned loudly, getting lost in the pleasure.

While Ellody and Sierra continued scissoring, Chris was still going to town on Lindsay's pussy. "Aaaah! Master!" Lindsay cried out. "Aah! I'm cumming!" Lindsay moaned loudly as she climaxed.

Chris was getting close himself. He pulled out and started rubbing his cock, getting ready to unload. "Open wide, Lindsay!" He commanded. "I want you to taste it!" Lindsay opened her mouth obediently as Chris groaned and shot a load all over her, covering her face and chest in hot spunk.

"Mmm!" Lindsay said as she licked her lips clean. "It tastes so good, master!"

"Damn right." Chris panted. He was already rock hard again and was in the mood to try out one of his other girls. "Hey, Sierra! Get over here! It's your turn!"

Sierra stopped scissoring with Ellody and came over obediently. "Finally…" Ellody panted. "Can I rest?"

"Sorry, Ellody." Chris said, not sounding sorry at all. "Someone needs to clean up Lindsay."

Lindsay went over to Ellody, who sighed and started licking Lindsay's chest clean of Chris's cum. Lindsay moaned softly as Ellody ran her tongue all over her enormous breasts.

Sierra went over to Chris and bent over the bed. "Okay, Chris, you know the deal." She said. "Cody's the only man allowed in my pussy, so you just get my buns."

Chris grinned. He was perfectly happy with that deal if it meant he got to fuck Sierra's incredibly tight ass. He approached her and thrusted into her ass hard. Sierra moaned, loving every inch of Chris's cock inside her. "Aaaah! Oh, fuck, Chris!" She groaned. "You're so big!"

Chris kept pounding away at Sierra's ass. Meanwhile, over on the other side of the room, Lindsay, her face and rack now clean of cum, had mounted Ellody's face and was getting eaten out by her. Lindsay moaned and squeezed her own breasts as Ellody's tongue probed deep inside her. "Ohhhh! It feels so good, Eliza!" Lindsay moaned, getting Ellody's name wrong again. Lindsay got an idea. She leaned over and started eating Ellody's pussy out as well. Ellody moaned against Lindsay's cunt as the two of them 69ed with each other.

Sierra screamed from pleasure as she came hard, her juices dripping to the floor. "Keep going, Chris!" Sierra pleaded. "I need to cum again!" Chris brought his hand down hard on Sierra's ass, who squealed from both pain and pleasure. "Do that again, Chris!" She begged. "That felt amazing!" Chris kept spanking Sierra as he kept pumping into her. In no time at all, Sierra was cumming once again.

Chris was starting to get close. He pulled out of Sierra and started rubbing his cock again. "Gather around, girls!" He called to the others. "Asses out! I wanna cover them all in cum!" Lindsay immediately came over and stuck her ass out with Sierra, but Ellody was too tired to do so. Chris groaned as he came, covering Lindsay and Sierra's asses with cum. "Well, well, well," Chris said sinisterly, "looks like one girl didn't want to join in. Punishment time!"

Lindsay picked up a paddle and Sierra put on an extra-thick strap-on. They all advanced on Ellody, who gulped and shuddered nervously as they did.

 **…**

The clip ended right before anyone could see what fate befell Ellody. "So, what did they do to you?" Geoff asked.

"The usual." Elldoy said simply. "Spanking, giant cocks getting shoved everywhere, a little humiliation. You know. That kind of stuff."

"Ouch!" Geoff said. "Well, anyway, folks, it's time for our final commercial break! Coming up next, you'll get to participate in our super secret, super exciting vote! Right here on Total… Drama… **Aftermath!** "

Stick around, folks, if you want to see what the super secret vote is going to be about! Also, spoiler alert: the final chapter of this fic will consist of a giant orgy involving everyone at the Aftermath show, including all the harem girls who showed up! If you have any pairings you'd like to see getting it on in the orgy, let me know by leaving a review. The only people you can't suggest are any of the girls who didn't show up for the Aftermath (I.e. harem girls who weren't guests and current TDST contestants) and Junior, who is way too underage for any of this. I can't promise I'll show all of your suggestions, but they will be taken into consideration. Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ending With A Big Bang**_

"Well, folks, we're almost out of time." Bridgette said to the camera.

"That's right, Bridgette." Geoff said. "And there's only one way to end the Aftermath special of Total Drama Sex Tour!"

Several interns came out, wheeling large trunks. They opened the trunks to reveal that inside them were bunches and bunches of sex toys. Strap-ons, vibrators, paddles, every sex toy you could imagine was in those trunks. The ex-contestants all knew what was coming. "A gigantic orgy!"

Everyone cheered and Geoff, Bridgette, and the entire Peanut Gallery began stripping down. Bridgette immediately tackled Geoff and began riding him hard. "Ooooh! Fuck, baby! You're so big!" She moaned as she bounced up and down on Geoff's cock.

Meanwhile, the Peanut Gallery was going crazy with each other. Kitty ran to one of the trunks and pulled out an extra-large strap-on. "You know, Carrie," she purred, "just because they didn't show that clip of us doesn't mean we can't give the audience a big show~"

Carrie blushed, but shook her head. "Sorry, Kitty. I was kinda hoping that Devin and I could-"

Kitty grabbed Carrie's arm and pulled her over. "Not taking no for an answer, girlfriend!" Kitty eased her strap-on deep inside Carrie's pussy, causing Carrie to moan loudly, nearly cumming just from the insertion.

"Aaaah! Fuck, Kitty! It's so big!" She groaned. "Aaaah! I can barely take it!"

"Relax, Carrie. You'll get used to it." Kitty replied as she kept thrusting into Carrie's cunt. Kitty wrapped her arms around Carrie's waist and actually lifted her up to fuck her while standing. Carrie moaned even louder, then gave a squeal of surprise as she found someone entering her ass.

"Mind if I cut in, sis?" Emma said, easing a strap-on of her own into Carrie's tight ass.

"Not at all!" Kitty replied, pounding into Carrie harder.

"Aaah! Guys, it's too much!" Carrie moaned. "I'm gonna… Gonna… Gonna… AAAAAAAAAH!" Carrie screamed at the top of her lungs as she climaxed. "Aah! Guys, I really wanted Devin to be the one for me to do this with!"

"Oh, we can still arrange that." Emma purred. "Hey, Devin! Over here, man! Come join in!" Devin instantly ran over and eased his cock in Carrie's ass with Emma. Carrie was screaming from the massive amounts of pleasure the sisters and her boyfriend were giving her. She could barely think straight with so many cocks inside of her.

Meanwhile, Josee was standing in the middle of the stage waiting for someone to come and fuck her. Jacques was the first one to appear. "So, Josee, what do you say we show these other losers the right way to fuck?"

Josee laid down on the ground and spread her legs. "Do whatever you want to me, Jacques." She said submissively. "If I upset you, feel free to punish me too."

Jacques frowned. "Josee, what happened to you? You used to be so commanding! So dominant! This isn't who you are! Come on! Show me the true Josee!"

Suddenly, a fire began burning in Josee's eyes. A fire that had long since been absent ever since she had joined the hosts' harems. She hopped up and threw Jacques to the ground. "You're right!" She declared. "From now on, Josee is back where she belongs! On top!" Josee got down and eased Jacques's cock deep in her pussy, moaning as she began to ride him hard and fast. "Make me cum, or so help me God you'll have to eat all your meals through a straw!" She commanded.

"Ah, there's the Josee I know and love." Jacques said as he thrusted his hips upwards to push himself deeper inside Josee.

Suddenly, Josee felt someone force themselves deep in her ass. "Aah! Hey!" She yelled, turning around to see Izzy wearing a strap-on.

"Aw, yeah!" Izzy yelled as she pounded away at Josee's ass. "I love fucking this bitch!"

"Izzy, what the hell?" Josee yelled. "Get the fuck out of my ass!"

Izzy glared down at her. "Excuse me? What did you just say to me, bitch?"

Josee gulped nervously. "Apologies, mistress. Please keep fucking me like the bitch I am." She said. Jacques just rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, it seemed that Eva had set up a little challenge for herself. She was surrounded by guys and was sucking off as many of them as she could. "Damn, Eva!" DJ groaned as she deepthroated him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I wanna prove I'm the best at fucking people so I can be on next season of TDST!" Eva said. "Now, who wants to fuck me? Come on! I'll take on everyone at once if I have to!" DJ, Duncan, and Brody all got down and forced their cocks deep in Eva's pussy. Lorenzo, Harold, and Trent all went around and forced themselves into her ass. "Aaaah! On second thought, this might be too much!" Eva moaned. She was silenced by an intern shoving his own cock in her face for her to suck. It seemed even the interns didn't want to be left out of the orgy.

Katie and Sadie were 69ing in one corner of the room when one of the guys walked up to them. "Hey there, ladies." Justin said. "Which one of you wants to get fucked by me first?"

Both Katie and Sadie instantly perked up. "Me! Me! Fuck me Justin!" Katie begged.

"No! Fuck me!" Sadie yelled. "I'm way better than her!"

"Are not!" Katie retorted.

"Are too!"

"Ladies, ladies," Justin said, calming them down. "There's an easy solution. Katie's the hot one, so I'll do her first."

"Yes!" Katie got down on all fours and spread her butt cheeks invitingly for Justin. "Pick whichever hole you want, big boy~" It was no contest. Justin went over and eased himself in Katie's ass. Katie moaned as she came instantly just from the feeling of having sex with Justin. "Ohhh, yes!" She groaned. "Aaah! Fuck me, Justin! Make me yours!" Sadie, meanwhile, was sulking over not getting to have sex with Justin. "Hey, Sadie, don't think I'd ever leave you out." Katie purred, beckoning her over. Sadie grinned and laid down in front of Katie, who began to lick her BFFFLWB's pussy.

"Ohhh, Katie!" Sadie moaned. Katie pinched Sadie's clit gently between her fingers as she ate her best friend out, causing Sadie to moan louder.

Everyone was having the time of their lives, but the Aftermath show was running out of time before it had to end. "Hey, everyone!" Geoff called to all the past contestants. "All the girls get in the middle of the stage! Guys, let's fucking drench them!"

The girls all happily obliged, getting in the middle of the stage and opening their mouths as all the male contestants and even a few of the interns all circled around them, rubbing their cocks to get ready to cum. Soon, everyone came, drenching all of the Total Drama girls in a thick layer of hot seed. The girls all tried to catch as much as they could in their mouths. When everyone was done, they all laid together on the stage, panting hard from that amazing orgy.

"You know, Geoff, this show's got me thinking..." Bridgette said. "Maybe it would be fun to get you a harem of your own."

"Yes!" Geoff yelled happily. He and Bridgette turned to the camera. "Well, folks, that's all the time we have!"

"Join us next time for the next Total Drama Sex Tour Aftermath Show!" Bridgette said.

"And don't forget to stick around for the next episode of Total Drama Sex Tour!"

"Speaking of which," Bridgette said, "we nearly forgot about the special secret vote we promised."

"Oh, yeah!" Geoff said. "Folks, you all will have a say in what happens in the next episode of Total Drama Sex Tour! You get the chance, right here, right now, to vote for which girl you want to win the next Total Drama Sex Tour challenge!"

"But, Geoff, the audience can't really choose who wins the next challenge, can they?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure they can't, Bridge." Geoff said, with one final wink to the audience. "Good night, folks! See you next time on Total… Drama… **Aftermath!** "

You heard them, folks! You all get to vote for which current contestant you want to win the next episode of Total Drama Sex Tour! Choose carefully, because the winner of the next challenge gets a very, very special prize! Cast your vote by leaving a review on this fic. Voting will end and the next fic will be posted on Wednesday the 16th! See you then!

Options for who gets to win the next challenge: Leshawna, Gwen, MacArthur, Dawn, Sanders, Anne Maria, Zoey, Jasmine


End file.
